


First Car Ride Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [147]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed has been waiting for the day he could finally bring home Thornstriker and their new daughter from the hospital.  Bombrush is just along to snap a few discreet photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Car Ride Home

It wasn't every day for the Maternity unit of the hospital to have the sight of a muscular, fearsome looking black man nervously pacing the hallway with a baby carrier seat in his hands.

 

But this had been the norm for the two and a half weeks.  Said man, Bloodshed, had gone through a rough time after his wife went into labor well before her due date and ended up in critical care afterwards along with their baby.

 

And the scary-looking doppelganger of the man leaning against the wall was also a recurring sight.  But he didn't look as nervous as his younger counterpart.

 

"Bloodshed, I think you're making the other visitors nervous with your pacing."

 

The other ignored him as Bombrush watched a pair of grandparents glance nervously at them before returning to what had to be the room for their daughter-in-law and their grandchild. 

 

"Bloodshed, at least sit down before someone calls security on you."

 

The other jumped at the word security.  He had never had any problems with them ever since he brought Thornstriker to the hospital when she went in labor at only seven months.  He had actually gotten to know a few by face because he always saw them while signing in to see his family.

 

It was just that one time where security, including two nurses and his father, had to drag him from the birthing room when Solara came out not breathing and Thornstriker had collapsed from exhaustion that made him jump at the word sometimes.

 

But that was about the only time.

 

Bombrush sighed in relief when his son finally moved over to where he was to lean against the wall next to him, the baby seat placed on the ground next to him.

 

"Hey, come on.  Try to relax," he watched as Bloodshed leaned back to wipe his hands down his sullen face, "You don't want Thornstriker to see you looking so glum now, do you?"

 

"I know, I know," Geez, his son sounded as if he hadn't drank anything in days, "But last time they said they could go, Solara-"

 

"The doctor said she's been doing well the past week.  Whatever she had before is gone and she's ready to go home."

 

"But what if she gets sick from something at home?" Bloodshed just looked like a nervous wreck as he kept moving his hands, obviously troubled without the baby carrier in hand, "What if there's something in the air at home or outside that makes her even worse than last time?"

 

"Bloodshed," Bombrush had to reach over to grab the other's shoulder, "You'll be fine.  Thornstriker will be fine.  _Solara_ will be just fine.  Remember those cleaning guys that came and cleaned your whole house for you this past weekend?  The ones I personally had come over to make sure your house was all ready for the baby that was coming home?"

 

Now there was that familiar growl he knew his son for.  "I told you not to."

 

"But I did."

 

"... Thanks. And if you tell my wife, I'll fucking kill you."

 

"I know," he nodded before he noticed something down the hall, "And you might want to silence the swearing."

 

Bloodshed looked at him in confusion before his attention was caught by what was coming down the hall.

 

In a wheelchair that made her look smaller than usual, Thornstriker smiled at the two as a volunteer wheeled her down the hallway.  A small bundle was held in her hands wrapped in a pink blanket.

 

Bloodshed's whole body went tense as he watched the two roll closer.  As if every bone in his body had liquefied, the man had some trouble getting off the wall before he ran over to them.

 

Bombrush did laugh when his son stopped for a moment to run back to get the forgotten baby seat, following after slowly while his son and family held each other.

 

"Bloodshed, we're fine."

 

"But So-"

 

"She's fine," she managed to get out of her husband's hug to hold up her bundle, "See?"

 

Bloodshed looked down to see the bundle of pink part just enough for him to see his daughter's face.  Her tiny, red cheeks clashed with the blanket as she scrunched up her nose.

 

He stifled a gasp as he had to hold back the torrent of emotions he had been struggling to hold back.  "She's so beautiful."

 

"Indeed," Bombrush leaned over to get another peek at his adorable granddaughter, "But perhaps we should get moving instead of having our little reunion in the middle of the hallway."

 

The new parents nervously blushed as they quickly composed themselves.  Bloodshed hesitated in letting go of his wife, but did so when it proved rather difficult for the elderly lady volunteer to push the mother and baby in the wheelchair with a giant husband holding on with a baby seat.

 

Bombrush had another laugh at the front desk when Bloodshed put his daughter into the car seat, nearly shaking to his shoes when holding his little girl for the first time in forever.  He was glad to have recorded that on his cell phone while Thornstriker was trying to comfort the frightened father.

 

But as he drove them home, he couldn't help but look up at the rear view mirror whenever he could to see the young parents cuddling and cooing the young baby on her first car ride.

 

It would the first of many.

 

END


End file.
